


Good Morning, Starshine

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, shooting star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Working overnight shift in a lab isn't as exciting as it sounds- Most of the time at least. When something crash lands in the woods, Alfred is the first to the scene, and he finds something he doesn't expect.





	Good Morning, Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> All art by the [ darling. ](http://spacedrunk.tumblr.com)She drew the first art, and I was inspired to fic, and then she read the fic and made the second piece!

Alfred is bored at work- his only job at this time of night is to watch the monitors and make sure nothing is malfunctioning or overheating. He’s supposed to keep alert and listening to the beeping, whirring sensors in front of him, but he’s not. His headphones are mostly on, and White Snake is blasting into his ears. Eating is also on the list of no-no’s, but at three thirty in the morning, no one is coming in to tell him to put down the breakfast burrito.

It’s probably why he doesn’t notice the censors going crazy until he hears the boom, and the building starts to shake. He practically throws his headphones off in his haste to hear what’s going on. He realizes that the disruption is coming from outside- something had crashed into the woods nearby. There are a handful of others on site- people like him left to watch the monitors so none of the experiments die or mess up over night- but he’s the closest to the boom. Although there aren’t many instances where he’s allowed to leave his little control room, he figures this merited it.

A lot of dangerous things went on in the facility, and another intern could be hurt, right?

Running toward the source of the brief shaking and loud boom is probably ill advised, but Alfred has more curiosity than brains sometimes. Out the facility, he can see it, a faint glow settling down into darkness again. Trees have been knocked down along an easy to follow path through the neighboring woods almost as if…

“A meteorite maybe? Flipping awesome!”

Alfred runs faster until he finds the crater… It’s larger than he expects. Even small meteorites can cause a lot of damage, but the crater seems too large in comparison to the radius of damage to the surrounding trees. Once he gets up close, he understands why.

There is no meteorite. Down in the center of the crater, a man is standing up and shaking leaves and branches from his hair. He’s blonde and nude, but even the nudity is easily overlooked at the moment. The man’s skin still has faint glow to it, giving off light. Alfred can hear others now, back at the opening of the woods, and a feeling takes hold of him. A feeling that says the last thing the man in the crater would want is to end up in a science facility after such unusual circumstances.

Of course, there’s the possibility that human testing is going on in the facility that Alfred doesn’t know about, but in that case, the man would want out right?

So he moves, scrambling to the edge of the crater to drag the other out. Though the man’s glow is mostly gone now, his eyes are still incredibly bright. He turns his face toward Alfred as though he’s going to speak, but Alfred knows there isn’t time. Instead he hisses, “We gotta go.”

And then he drags the man through the woods. He can hear excited shouting and see the flashlights of the others as they begin to look for any debris in the crater that might tell them what happened. Alfred circles the facility before leading the man down to the parking lot to his own pick-up truck.

“You need clothes,” Alfred says, embarrassed as he hurries the man into the cab. He opens his gym bag and grabs out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Maybe not completely clean but better than nothing.

The man smiles at him and just pulls the clothes on, as instructed.

“How the hell’d you get out there huh?” Alfred asks in a harsh whisper, adrenaline letting rational thought take over again. “You weren’t bombing the place were you?”

The man shakes his head and gives him a smile before looking up at the sky.

_I came from there_ , he says.

It takes Alfred a moment to realize the man’s mouth hadn’t actually moved. The words had just appeared in his head.

“The sky?” he responds anyways, brows raised. “No dice man, anything coming out of space isn’t going to be...uh, human. And anything human sized would leave a much bigger field of destruction than that.“

The man smiles wider.  _Crash landing. There shouldn’t have been destruction at all._

Alfred purses his lips. “Well, if you had come from the sky you’d be dead. No human is going to survive a fall like that.”

_I’m not human _,__  the voice in his head says.  _I’m a star._

Creepy…

 “Okay dude, like I can deal with a whole lot at 3 am, but Jedi mind tricks aren’t one of them. Move your mouth when you speak. You’re creepin’ me out.”

_But I don’t know your language _,__  the voice in his head says.

“If you can think in it, you can speak in it,” Alfred says, but he’s backing up a little now. This man could easily be an escaped experiment right? That shit happens in movies all the time. That means he could be dangerous.

_I can’t! You’re thinking in this language._ The man is grinning and amused, not at all fazed by their dash through the woods. Perhaps the man understands more about what’s going on than Alfred is giving him credit for.

“Okay, well that’s creepy as shit. My shift is up at 4…” He checks his watch. 3:50. Close enough. “I’ll go clock out and we’ll go back to my place. You have some explaining to do.”

Still, the man just seems vaguely amused, and his eyes are already looking around the area, seemingly admiring it.

Alfred hesitates. “What’s your name dude?”

_What name do you like?_

“Uhhhhh I dunno. Matthew, I guess?” He’d had a friend growing up named Matthew. Nice kid except for the fighting. The boy had moved away when he was still young.

Something about the way the man’s expression goes a bit softer suddenly gives Alfred the realization that if he can speak into his head, the man might be able to read his thoughts as well. As if on cue, the man laughs and speaks into his head again.  _Then you can call me Matthew._

Although this doesn’t make him feel much better about having a space cadet in his truck cab, at least he’s on a first name basis with him now. 


End file.
